Telecommunications connectors come in a variety of mounting configurations. For example, telecommunications outlets may be of a flat-type, meaning the outlet opening is parallel to the face of the faceplate. Telecommunication outlets may also be of an angled-type, meaning the opening of the outlet is positioned at an oblique angle relative to the face of the faceplate. Also, there exists in the art a keystone-type outlet which mounts in a defined type of faceplate opening resulting in a flush mounted, clean look preferred by some consumers.
Supplying connectors in all the major mounting configurations is a complicated endeavor for a supplier. Existing connectors use substantially different housings for flat, angled and keystone connectors. As the housings vary from one type of connector to the next, the manufacturer must stock or wide variety of complete connectors. Existing connectors may be color-coded. As the color-code is dictated by the connector housing, the manufacturer must know the appropriate color-code early in the manufacturing process. Further, different colored plastics have different properties (e.g., conductance) and thus molding connector housings from different colored plastic resins can lead to performance variations.
Thus, there is a need in the art for improved mounting mechanisms for telecommunications connectors.